


a wish granted by the moon

by twinkletyun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is Clingy, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Taehyun is Mad, beomgyu gives reassurance, im sorry im so bad at this, inspired by that one vlive, literally just a drabble, my first fluff fic!, taegyu, taehyun is insecure, they're cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkletyun/pseuds/twinkletyun
Summary: “Don’t tell me you’re being jealous?”The younger scoffs in disbelief. “This is not about me, this is about you fucking up.”Too much for fucking up.Beomgyu takes a few steps to close their distance, enough for the boy to feel his soft hoodie. “Trust me,” he continues by leaning in to press his forehead to the other. “it was nothing.”Taehyun instinctively shrugs his boyfriend off, though he didn’t really intend to. “Please… just this once, leave me alone.” Fuck my pride, he thought.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 156





	a wish granted by the moon

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [ 011020 vlive](http://vlive.tv/video/215992)

“Taehyun, listen to me!” Beomgyu squeals, sweatily running towards the other.

Taehyun on the other hand was calm, almost looked like he didn’t care.

Beomgyu sighs of frustration, “Could you at least, let me explain?”

He still took the initiative although he thinks there’s nothing to explain _at all_. Given his boyfriend's quirky side, Beomgyu knows Taehyun could say impulsive things when his emotions are ahead of him.

“I saw you.”

“It meant nothing, Taehyun, please.”

“What was that, then?”

“You know what that was,” he playfully pouts,“fan service.”

This chaos started when Beomgyu went alone to a nearby café a few minutes prior. With his disguise, 2 cups of coffee for him and his boyfriend, all was going well… or so he thought.

It was not long until a group of teens recognized him. _How?_ he wonders. He was wearing an oversized hoodie enough to cover anything recognizable, not to mention he was wearing a face mask.

As always, he didn’t have the chance to object. Not when he’s already surrounded with flashing cameras.

He smiles. He is Choi Beomgyu after all.

“Since when did snuggling become fan service?”

“What?” eyebrows knitted together, “What are you talking about? That’s not what happened.”

“Yeah, it could have happened.”

“Taehyun,” the boy ignores and continues to walk away towards the silent hallway. “ _Baby_.” one call of the unusual pet name was enough to make him halt. Beomgyu has never called him _baby_ inside the company walls.

“Don’t tell me you’re being jealous?”

The younger scoffs in disbelief. “This is not about me, this is about you fucking up.”

_Too much for fucking up._

“You’re lucky I was the one who saw you, if it was Soobin hyung—”

Beomgyu takes a few steps to close their distance, enough for the boy to feel his soft hoodie. “Trust me,” he continues by leaning in to press his forehead to the other. “It was nothing.”

Taehyun instinctively shrugs his boyfriend off, though he didn’t really intend to. “Please… just this once, leave me alone.” _Fuck my pride_ , he thought.

He knows the more he distances himself, the more Beomgyu will cling onto him. With this, Taehyun himself wasn’t certain of what he’s trying to imply by his own words _leave me alone._

“Baby-“ he didn’t have the chance to carry on when a voice from afar calls their attention. “Beomgyu-ssi? Taehyun-ssi? Why are you still here?”

“We were talking, sorry.” Taehyun plasters a forced smile, too obvious that even the staff noticed something was going on.

“Okay, then,” the staff smiles back, hinting something that they didn’t quite understand. “But be at the lounge in 10 minutes, you have a scheduled live-”

“No,” Taehyun interrupts, “We’ll go there now.” they walked away fast as they bid their respectful bows. With the younger trying to avoid the other, they instantly reached the door with the label _Artist Lounge._

“Beomgyu.” Taehyun halts before pushing the door open.

“Beomgyu?” the boy pouts yet again and said, barely over a whisper, “What happened to _baby_?”

He ignores, “Don’t act weird in front of the camera.” he says, finally opening the door, leaving the Beomgyu alone and confused.

Beomgyu couldn’t deny he feels distant with his own boyfriend for the past few weeks. Yes, they work in the same company, heck, even the in same group. But they’re just _too_ busy to have time for each other.

After all, their work should have boundaries from their personal life.

That’s when a sudden thought hit him. He opens the door knowing what exactly what he would do to make up with his boyfriend. Or make the other boy talk to him, at least.

Yeonjun welcomes Beomgyu with a pat on the shoulder, “Lovers quarrel, huh?” he frivolously teases.

“Yeah.” Beomgyu sighs at the thought.

“I wonder why?”

“Guess.”

“Is he jealous or something?” Yeonjun playfully guesses, not really expecting him to be correct as he knows Taehyun is not the kind to be jealous.

“I’m not quite sure, actually.”

“What? How could you be unaware of what you did?” His best friend questions in disbelief with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Well,”

“Just so you know, Taehyun can hear you both.” Hueningkai interrupts, making them look back at Taehyun’s direction who is now glaring from the couch.

Yeonjun removes his hand resting on his best friend’s shoulder as a response, “Damn, good luck with that.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Beomgyu sighs.

“Can I sit beside you?” the boy instinctively asks after finding an empty space beside Taehyun, forgetting they ‘argued.’

“No.” Taehyun answers without an effort to even look at him.

“Why?”

“Someone is already sitting beside me.”

“I don’t see anyone, though.” he observes while pointing at the empty space.

Taehyun finally looks up to Beomgyu, not knowing what to say, thinking about the other relevant excuses he knows of.

“Soobin hyung.” 

“What?”

“Soobin hyung will sit beside me.” with that said, he stands up to pull Soobin’s wrist who just came back from the restroom. “Huh?” Soobin was obviously confused yet obediently follows with furrowed eyebrows nonetheless.

“You _will_ sit beside me.” Taehyun declares, putting an unknown tension in the air.

“But it’s my turn to sit on the couch for this live.” he replies remembering the agreement Taehyun himself came up with a few months ago; they will take turns on who’s be sitting on where.

“Remember when I paid for your meal the other night because you forgot your wallet?”

“Oh!” Soobin immediately got the message, eyes glinting in excitement. “Alright then.” he adds before sitting beside Taehyun, who’s now eyeing the staff arranging the camera, trying hard to avoid Beomgyu’s gaze.

“Hey,” Yeonjun breaks the ice, “What about me?”

Taehyun menacingly raises his left eyebrow, a threat, or whatever that is. “Sit beside Beomgyu or whatever, I don’t care.”

“I’ll sit beside you, hyung!” Hueningkai offers, trying to light up the darkened ambience, in which he failed.

“2 minutes, guys.” the staff announced.

Beomgyu sat on the left side of the couch, right above where Taehyun was.

 _2 minutes_.

Beomgyu then starts to reach for the iPad held by his boy by putting his arms above his shoulders, with the other flinching in reply. “What do you think you’re doing?” finally looking back at Beomgyu.

“Uhm,” Beomgyu bites his lower lip, “Reaching the iPad.”

“Don’t even start.” Taehyun warns and faces front, missing the smirk that took place on Beomgyu’s lips.

_What is he trying to do?_

“Starting in 3, 2, 1.”

Beomgyu puts his arms back to where it was before Taehyun could object.

The live is starting.

 _Take your arms off me._ He types, Beomgyu giggling in reply. “No.” Beomgyu whispers sending unproclaimed light shivers to the latter’s body.

The live went on, Taehyun still reading comments while his boyfriend’s arms are wrapped, almost, around his.

_“beomgyu clingy?!!!?!?”_

_“Taehyun and Beomgyu are so close”_

_“he’s back hugging him wtfff”_

_“AM I SEEING THIS RIGHT????”_

_“BAMTYUN IS REAL”_

The usual happened. The members entertaining fans, answering questions and such. The only difference is Beomgyu and Taehyun are in their own little world.

The comments got even more haywire when Beomgyu started playing with the hem of his boyfriend’s plain white tee. Taehyun obscurely looks up with a deadly glare yet again as if he wants Beomgyu to stop for so he mouths, _what the hell are you doing?_

Beomgyu just smiles in reply. A smile _so pretty,_ enough to fill Taehyun’s stomach with butterflies.

All was happening too fast. It was a matter of time when Beomgyu starts rubbing his chin against Taehyun’s aromatic head, sneaking small, barely-there kisses.

Yeah, Taehyun was definitely enjoying this. He loved interacting with the fans and not to mention, finally being so close to his boyfriend like he's been wanting to for weeks.

It was going well, as it should be, until Beomgyu pulls away.

Taehyun sighs. He should’ve known what Beomgyu was up to in the first place.

He took a deep breath and remembers what he’s here for: to meet his loving fans.

So he continues to talk and answer like nothing is bothering him.

It's chuseok, saying personal wishes to the moon is a must for dreamers like them. Who knows what luck it could bring, right?

Soobin suddenly had a glimpse of his past self: praying to be part of the debut line, wishing to be good enough for people to admire. With this, Soobin had an idea.

“Let’s say our wishes!” he exclaims in front of the camera, members follow by bowing their heads. They've been wishing to the moon together since they were trainees. Something so simple yet meaningful to them. A bond.

Beomgyu already has everything he wants, so he wishes for something else. _Peace of mind and happiness is all I wish for. I miss my Taehyun so much that I feel like I’m slowly losing him. Even if it’s just one day, I’d take it. Just bring back how we used to be._ Beomgyu presses his hands together. Tight, begging.

“Bye~” Yeonjun says before turning off the camera. The live was finally over.

“Thank you.” the members greet the staff members who’s there behind the camera guiding them the whole time.

The said staff members left the room followed by Taehyun who immediately stood up, walking towards the door. He could feel eyes on him and Beomgyu behind, following.

“You two were so clingy.” Hueningkai teases before Taehyun could step out.

“Excuse me?” he looks back. “It was him, not me.”

“Don’t lie, Taehyun-ah~ You were squeezing my hand the whole time.” Soobin joins while sitting beside Yeonjun who’s now sharing little giggles and whispers with Hueningkai.

“Oh, really?” Beomgyu’s face lights up in excitement. _Thank God,_ he thought.

“Looks like your little _lovey dovey_ agenda worked.” Yeonjun adds.

“You guys are _so_ weird.” Taehyun snaps, “No wonder why you don’t have a s/o.”

“Hey!” 

Taehyun leaves with Beomgyu still following him before the other three could clapback.

“Soobin is my boyfriend though.” Yeonjun says, making the boy with the towering height beside him blush in surprise.

“Taehyun is right,” Hueningkai rolls his eyes, “You guys _are_ weird.”

“Taehyun was talking about you Kai-“

“I’d rather not have a s/o than to be cheesy like you guys.” he lies, as his wish earlier was to finally find a s/o.

"You better not take that back.”

”He’s surely going to regret that later.”

“Taehyun-ah,” Beomgyu exhales, still tailing the boy.

“Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone?” he says sharply, annoyed. If Beomgyu didn’t know Taehyun well enough, he’d probably never approach him again as he was _so_ intimidating, no, scary, rather. “Why are you following me?”

“Where are you going?”

“My studio, where else?” Taehyun replies while absentmindedly opening the doorknob now in front of him.

“Taehyun,” Beomgyu almost wanted to laugh, “Your studio is the other way.”

“What?”

“That’s my studio.”

_Oh shit._

“Oh.” Taehyun bites his lip, unsure of where to look, what to do, _what to say_.

Beomgyu takes a few steps forward, pushing the door open along with Taehyun.

They let the silence linger in the air for a while. As weird as it sounds, Taehyun thinks the silence was somehow giving him warmth. Is it because of Beomgyu's newly bought humidifier or is it just Beomgyu's presence alone that's making him feel at home? Taehyun wasn't quite sure either.

“Baby, let’s talk. Please.”

“Okay,” he agrees, it's not like he has another choice anyway. “Talk.”

“Look,” Beomgyu fiddles his own fingers, “I know it looked like I was snuggling with a fan or whoever that is… but I really wasn’t.”

“Hm?” 

“When I stepped outside the café, she suddenly pulled me close by my hoodie so I fell and spilled our coffee onto her. Thank God, it was iced, but still,” Beomgyu eyes the floor, “I had to make sure she was okay.”

 _Yeah that was absolutely not a fan. Fucking sasaengs._ Taehyun said at the back of his mind.

“You see, I love our moas _so much_. But baby, I love you, too.” he states looking straight back to his boyfriend’s eyes. “I respect this relationship as much as you do and I would never do anything that could tear it apart.”

“Okay.”

“ _Okay?_ What’s does that supposed mean?”

“I’m sorry,” he says, because he really is. “I’ve been feeling insecure these days… It’s just that I’m used to you giving me assurance. But now, we don’t even talk as much anymore, you know, as a couple.”

“Baby…” 

“I’m sorry for putting you in a tough spot right before a live, I’m sorry for losing my professionalism.” Taehyun lets out an exhale with the thoughts he's been bothered with for weeks now. “And I love you more, baby.”

Beomgyu looks deeply into the latter’s eyes in awe. And before he knows it, he’s already leaning forward sealing their lips into a sweet kiss. He was the first to pull away, though— eyes wide open and pupils dilated with his lips wet and red.

The two smiled, obviously missed each other’s presence.

“But seriously though, you should hear me out before lashing out—“ Beomgyu’s lectures were interrupted by Taehyun’s lips.

He pulls away, “I know, I know. I’m sorry.” the boy’s words were followed by Beomgyu pulling him into the couch to cuddle (and maybe kiss.)

“I missed you.” Taehyun didn’t answer, instead, he pulled Beomgyu close yet again to place a peck on his soft, now reddening left cheek.

“What about the live?” Taehyun asks, snuggling Beomgyu closer. Of course, they need to talk about what to do for damage control after being _so_ close and clingy on camera.

“What about it?”

Taehyun frowns with the other's reply.“Won’t we get scolded for being too close?”

“We won’t. We got our manager’s support, remember?”

"Even so! You were so close to me, you know."

Beomgyu chuckles, remembering how Taehyun was pushing him away only to lean back asking for more when he finally pulled away. "I guess we'll see how it goes."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"No, not really," he tells him the truth, "I'm ready to face anything as long as I'm with you."

Taehyun smiles at that, but he is, however, still unconvinced. “And MOAs?”

“Let them be,” Beomgyu assures, caressing the other’s flushed cheeks. “They probably know by now, anyway.” Taehyun smiles at the reassurance, something he's been longing for the longest time.

The conversation went on, telling each other sweet somethings whilst cuddling, eyes glinting from happiness they haven't felt for a while.

“The moon listened to me tonight.”

“What do you mean?” Beomgyu releases a chuckle close to Taehyun’s neck, making an attempt to kiss on the skin to which he was successful.

“When we were asked to say a wish earlier, I told the moon I want an impactful comeback,” Taehyun finds a comfortable spot in Beomgyu’s arms before he continues, “And for us to be _like this_ again.”

“Hmm?” the other hums in reply, thinking about his own wish.

“Not that we haven't been this close, like, we literally see each other everyday. But this, it’s _different,_ ” Taehyun says, content evident in his voice. “You know what I mean, right?”

Beomgyu didn’t reply. But he understands. He had the same wish, how can he not?

“Let’s consider this as a wish granted by the moon, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble but i ended up writing 2k words omg
> 
> i am new to writing fics so kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡
> 
> \+ i never knew this got so much love until i checked it now, so thank you so much! im back here to tell you i dont use this account anymore as i gave it to someone else for reading purposes. however, you could still find me and my works at [ winterstellar](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/winterstellar/pseuds/winterstellar). ill see you there!


End file.
